elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Rat
|class = |skills = |faction = Reachmen |rank = |services = |occupation = |location = Imperial City Arena District |region = |province = Cyrodiil |quests = The Watcher in the Walls The Sublime Brazier |voice = |dlc = Imperial City }} The Rat is an enigmatic Breton reachman found in the Imperial City. Interactions The Watcher in the Walls The Sublime Brazier Dialogue The Watcher in the Walls "The Rat was entertained! Oh, most entertained! The Daedra... not so much. No, they weren't entertained at all." In your note, you claimed to have information about Molag Bal's plan for Imperial City. What is it? "Yes, yes. The Rat has ears to the ground. Ears to the walls. My little friends are everywhere and they hear secrets whispered by Daedra big and small. Tasty secrets. These Daedra plot and whisper, you see, and The Rat listens. He always listens." :That's great. So what has The Rat heard these Daedra say? "They speak of the Dragonfires! The seek to snuff them out forever, oh yes. The Rat heard this quite clearly. No Dragonfires ever again. No more Dragon-God promises. No more Eight-blessed emperors in shiny hats. Just death and slavery, forever!" ::But the Dragonfires have already been extinguished. "For now. Only for now! Don't you know the story? When Alessia's heirs wear the Amulet of Kings, the fires will burn again! Even a mighty Daedric Prince must hide from such a light. Unless Molag Bal erases them, of course. Unless that happens." :::How could Molag Bal "erase" the Dragonfires? "You beg The Rat to share all his crumbs? No, no. The Rat has said enough! You want more, greedy one? Find the Drake of Blades. She's close, very close. Down in the sewers. She would like to nibble on this crumb, oh yes. Tell her the Prince's plan!" ::::Fine. I'll speak to the Drake of Blades in the Imperial sewers. "No, no. You've had your fill. No more secrets. Off! Off with you!" :::::Why do you call yourself The Rat? "Oh, The Rat doesn't call himself The Rat. The people call him that. I call him that too, but that's because I'm a person. People get us confused sometimes. The Rat doesn't know why though... and frankly, neither do I." ::::::Where do you come from? "The sewers, of course. That's where most of the rats live. The Rat was tired of being down there though. A long, long time ago, before he was The Rat, he remembers being up here, in the city. He even had a friend. He was a trusted advisor." :::::::Advisor to whom? "Oh, Emperor Leovic. He was a sharp one, such a good sense of humor... until he died, of course. That's when his friend took him down to the sewers. The Emperor wasn't very fun anymore, but then the friend met The Rat. That made things better." ::::::::You took Emperor Leovic's corpse into the sewers? "No, no - that wasn't me. That was someone else. I'm The Rat. I didn't even know the emperor before he died. And now, well, The Rat and Emperor don't really get along any more." Appearances * be:Пацук ru:Крыс Category:Imperial City: Bretons Category:Imperial City: Males Category:Online: Reachmen Category:Online: Cyrodiil Characters